


Alpha Chi Delta

by nothingeverlost



Series: Science books and silly socks [2]
Category: Bones (TV), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth thinks Sara needs to get out more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Chi Delta

“How did I know you would be here?” Seeley leaned against the frame of the open door and shook his head bemusedly.

“This is my dorm room. Where else would I be?” In the middle of an equation Sara didn’t look up from her paper.

“It’s a Saturday night, Sar. There are a hundred other places you should be. And I don’t mean the library.” Not waiting for an invitation he entered the room and flopped down on one of the twin beds.

“Was there something you needed, Seeley? I’m a little busy.”

“That is so sad. Fortunately, I am here to rescue you.” He tried to grab at her pencil but she held it firm.

“I don’t need rescuing,” she said, a little harsher than she intended. Seeley, understanding, let it slide.

“Your roommate seems to understand that Saturday nights aren’t for sitting around. Where is she?”

“Ali went to pick up Chinese food and a couple of movies to take to Isaac's.” Giving up on work, at least for the moment, Sara set down her pencil.

“Isaac?”

“Yeah, the guy who tore his ACLU yesterday making a touchup.”

“A touch down, Sara, it’s called a touchdown. It won us the game.” He grinned, both at the memory and at Sara’s blunder which he was half convinced she did on purpose. “I didn’t know Allison and Isaac hung out.”

“They don’t usually, but Ali has a thing for guys who need to be taken care of. Guess that’s why she’s pre-med.”

“And what kind of guys do you have a thing for, Sar?” Halfway through the second semester of knowing her, and he still hadn’t heard of any dates.

“The kind that leave me alone to study,” Sara said pointedly, looking at her open physics book.

“You can study tomorrow. Hell, I’ll even bring you doughnuts and coffee. But come with me to a party tonight. My house is hosting.” He should be there right now, but he had known without question that Sara would be holed up studying, and no matter how often she said no he had to try and get her out to a party.

“Not tonight.” Sara bite her lower lip and wished Seeley wouldn’t look at her like a lost puppy when she told him no. Really, it was for the best. “I helped with the catapult and the egg drop contest at your frat, but I’m not the party type.” Loud noises, too much alcohol... it was the kind of situation she avoided at all costs.

“Sara...”

“Have fun at your party,” she cut him off. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I can’t believe that in a contest between physics and me, I loose.” Seeley scowled mildly at the textbook before getting up from the bed and walking to the door. “You know where to find me if you change your mind.”

“Fat chance,” Sara muttered after he left.

“What?” Seeley peaked around the open doorway.

“I said don’t forget the doughnuts tomorrow.”

o)0(o

This was stupid, and out of character, and she didn’t have a clue why she was doing it. She should be back in her room working on her homework, not walking up the steps of the Alpha Chi Delta house. But after an hour of studying she couldn’t get Seeley’s invitation out of her mind. She’d told him no a hundred times, but maybe she should see what she was saying no to.

“Bombs away!”

A water balloon dropped from the top of the stairs struck the floor inches from her. Fortunately it was only water. Seeley’s roommate had almost gotten her with an ink filled balloon a few months ago.

“Hey Sara.” One of Seeley’s frat brothers- she thought his name was Chris, handed her a bottle of beer as he greeted her. Since it was still sealed she accepted.

“Thanks. Have you seen Seeley?” she asked.

“I think he’s out back, making burgers.”

“It’s March, and there’s a good six inches of snow on the ground.” Growing up she had known people who barbecued all year long, but that was California where a cold morning meant there was frost on the window, not digging your car out of a snow mound.

“He’s wearing a jacket,” Chris said with a shrug. “I think.”

“Thanks.” The people in the hall didn’t seem to be going anywhere, and since Sara didn’t feel like interrupting either the couple arguing or the couple making out she decide to cut through the living room. The living room led to the kitchen and she was almost to the back door, and almost done with her beer, when a guy she had never seen before stopped her with hand to her arm.

“Where ya going in such a rush?” His breath was hot and sour and beer soaked. The bottle she had been holding fell to the floor and shattered.

“I’m looking for someone.” Sara tried to pull away, but his hold was too firm.

“Your search is over, princess. Here I am.” Princess. Her dad had called her that. He had smelled like this too, after a six pack, and just before her would... Sara tried to stomp down the ten year old child in her. She was an adult, she could handle this.

“My friend Seeley is outside, just on the other side of the door. He’s waiting for me,” she lied. He had a hand on each of her arms now. All she wanted to do was slide down the wall and curl up in a tight ball, but she refused to let him, to let any man, see her cower.

“He can wait a little longer, princess. I want to...”

Suddenly the weight was released and Sara was free. The man who had been seconds away from forcing a kiss, and maybe more, on her was pinned against the opposite wall with an arm across his chest. Seeley’s arm. “You little piece of shit.”

“I was just trying to....”

“Stop talking right now, McKinnon. I don’t want to hear anything from you except an apology.”

“Sorry Booth.”

 _Crack._ McKinnon’s head hit the wall hard enough that the dishes in the cabinet rattled. “Try again.”

“Sorry prin...” Seeley pressed his arm harder against McKinnon’s chest. Sara knew she should protest - if anything because she couldn't stand by and let Seeley get into trouble if the guy was hurt - but she couldn’t speak.

“Her name is Sara,” Seeley said, low and harsh.

“Sorry Sara,” McKinnon choked out. Seeley dropped him, and after a few rasping breaths he ran from the room.

“You okay, Sara?” Seeley turned, and grabbed Sara’s arm when her knees gave out.

“It was nothing. He was just... I was looking for... I shouldn’t have come.” She let Seeley hold on to her, and tried not to shake.

“Come on.” He led her through the kitchen and down the hall, where the crowd parted without a word. Seeley paused once at the base of the stairs. “Chris, there’s some broken glass in the kitchen. Can you have someone take care of it?”

“No worries, we’ve got it bro,” Chris promised.

The upstairs floor throbbed from the music, but it was much quieter than downstairs. Seeley led her to his bedroom and opened the door. “I’m sorry, Sar,” he said as he shut the door behind him. Sara gratefully sank onto the bed she knew was his.

“It wasn’t your fault.” She wondered how many times it would take until he believed it.

“I talked you into coming tonight.”

“You didn’t force me to come. You didn’t force that guy to drink. You didn’t make him say stupid things or me to overreact.”

“You didn’t overreact. He had no right to treat you like that.”

“Okay, I didn’t over react and you were in no way responsible. We agree?” The adrenalin was flowing out of her system now, and she was suddenly very tired.

“We agree.” He didn’t sound convinced. Sara didn’t want to argue the subject, at least not tonight. All she wanted to do was go to sleep.

“Hey Seeley?” she asked, smothering a yawn.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks."


End file.
